warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Eurocopter Tiger
|Масса (кг): = 3060 кг (пустой) 5100 кг (нормальная) 6000 кг (максимальная) |Длина (м): = 15,8 м |Ширина (м): = 4,53 м |Размах крыльев (м): = |Размах несущего винта (м): = 13,0 м |Высота (м): = 4,32 м |Основные операторы: = |Двигатели: = 2 × турбовальных MTU/Turbomeca/Rolls-Royce MTR390 |Скорость: = 230 км/ч (крейсерская) 278 км/ч (максимальная) 322 км/ч (максимально допустимая) |Потолок: = 4000 м |Дальность полёта: = 800 км |Скороподъёмность: = 10,7 м/с |Встроенное вооружение: = 1 × 30-мм пушка Giat AM-30781 |Подвесное вооружение: = 4 × HOT 4 x PARS 3 LR 4 × AGM-114 4 × Spike-ER 2 × Mistral или Stinger |Экипаж: = 2 человека |Пользователи: = Армия Франции, Армия Германии, Армия Австралии, Армия Испании }}Eurocopter Tiger/Tigre — современный ударный вертолёт, разработанный франко-германским консорциумом Eurocopter. История создания На основе результатов компьютерного моделирования боевой эксплуатации вертолётов и анализа их применения в локальных военных конфликтах, к середине 1980-х годов среди авиационных специалистов США и НАТО распространилось представление, согласно которому выживаемость вертолёта в перспективе будет в большей мере определяться не живучестью конструкции, а уровнем заметности вертолёта в основных физических полях, комплексом используемых средств РЭБ, и совершенством применяемых тактических приёмов. Здесь под выживаемостью машины понимается уровень потерь — отношение числа сбитых вертолётов к общему числу произведённых вылетов. Вместе с тем, рассмотрение использованных принципов проектирования, конструктивно-компоновочных решений и особенностей американского Команч, Eurocopter Tiger и др. — не даёт оснований говорить об отмене требований обеспечения боевой живучести, скорее речь идет об изменении ранжирования приоритетов и требований. Проектирование вертолёта Tiger осуществлялось на основе следующих основных принципов: * Снижение заметности ("Do not be seen by the enemy"). Узкий фюзеляж (ширина кабины 1 м) выполнен из полимерных композиционных материалов (ПКМ), прозрачных для высокочастотного излучения РЛС. * Возможность использования тактических приёмов уклонения при обнаружении радиолокационными, ИК — и акустическими средствами противника ("If seen, do not be hit"). С этой целью вертолёт оснащается различными датчиками и устройствами обнаружения излучений средств ПВО противника. Должны быть реализованы высокие характеристики манёвренности, необходимые для обеспечения энергичного манёвра уклонения, способность конструкции выдерживать перегрузки от +3,5 до −0,5. * Способность продолжать полёт при огневом противодействии противника ("If hit, survive and stay in the air"). Конструкция Фюзеляж Конструкция фюзеляжа на 80 % состоит из полимерных композиционных материалов (ПКМ) на основе углеродного волокна и кевлара, 11 % приходится на алюминиевые, и 6 % на титановые сплавы. Лопасти несущего и рулевого винтов выполнены из ПКМ и сохраняют работоспособность при боевых повреждениях и соударениях с птицами. Молниезащита и стойкость к действию электромагнитного импульса (ЭМИ) обеспечиваются тонкой бронзовой сеткой и медной соединительной фольгой, нанесёнными на поверхности фюзеляжа. Расположение членов экипажа — стандартное для ударных вертолётов — тандемом, особенностью вертолёта "Тигр" является переднее расположение места пилота, рабочее место оператора — сзади. При этом кресла пилота и оператора смещены в противоположные стороны относительно продольной оси машины для обеспечения лучшего переднего обзора оператора с заднего кресла. Живучесть и защищённость Комплекс мер обеспечения боевой живучести, включающий защиту кабины экипажа при помощи комбинированной брони AMAP-AIR, наличие бронеперегородки между двигателями, трубчатый приводной вал рулевого винта диаметром 130 мм из ПКМ. Боковые сдвижные бронещитки оператора и пилота, протектированные взрывобезопасные и пожаробезопасные топливные баки. Живучесть конструкции и бортовых систем вертолёта обеспечивает возможность продолжения полёта при поражении одиночным 23-мм ОФЗ снарядом. В состав оборудования входит бортовой обнаружительный комплекс AN/AAR-60 MILDS, предупреждающий экипаж об облучении вертолёта РЛС противника, лазерными системами наведения и прицеливания, и о пуске атакующих ракет. Комплекс разработан германским отделением консорциума EADS. Все системы замыкаются на бортовую ЭВМ, команды которой подаются на автомат сброса противорадиолокационных отражателей и ИК-помеховых устройств фирмы MBDA. На вертолёте установлены средства РЭБ EloKa. Минимизированы характеристики заметности вертолёта в оптическом, радиолокационном, ИК и акустическом диапазонах. Производство Производство и окончательная сборка вертолёта осуществляется на заводах Eurocopter в Донаувюрте (Германия) и Мириньяне (Франция). Завод в Мириньяне позднее был перепрофилирован на выпуск вертолёта огневой поддержки HAP (Helicoptere d’Appuit et de Protection), большинство из них доработано в вариант HAD для армии Франции. Германское предприятие первоначально предназначалось для выпуска противотанковых вариантов HAC (Helicopter Anti-Char) и UHT (Unterstützunghubschrauber Tiger). HAC предназначен для Франции, UHT — для Германии. Первый вертолёт Tiger заказчик получил в 2002 году. Австралия выбрала Tigre HAP за основу для своего Tiger ARH (Armed Reconnaissance Helicopter), который стал первой европейской платформой, вооружённой УР AGM-114 Hellfire. Первый из 22 заказанных ARH передан Австралии 15 декабря 2004 года. В Армии страны они должны были заменить устаревшие разведывательные вертолёты OH-58A Кайова и списанные в 2007 году UH-1H Ирокез. Варианты и модификации * Tiger UHT (Unterstutzungshubschrauber Tiger) — вертолёт огневой поддержки для Бундесвера. * Tiger HAP (Helicoptere d’Appuit et de Protection) — ударный вертолёт огневой поддержки для армии Франции. * Tiger HAC (Helicoptere Anti-Char) — многоцелевой ударный вертолёт с основной противотанковой задачей для армии Франции. * Tiger HAD (Helicoptere d’Appui Destruction) — многоцелевой вертолёт огневой поддержки, заказанный Испанией. Идентичен Tiger HAP, но с улучшенными двигателями и лучшей баллистической защитой. Испанский вариант вооружён вместо ПТУР Хеллфайр 2 ракетами Спайк. * Tiger ARH (Armed Reconnaissance Helicopter) — многоцелевой разведывательно-ударный вертолёт для Армии Австралии. В австралийских войсках заменили устаревшие разведывательные вертолёты OH-58A Кайова и транспортно-ударные UH-1H Ирокез. 4 машины были собраны Eurocopter, а остальные 18 — австралийским предприятием в Брисбене. Первые два вертолёта были поставлены 15 декабря 2004 года. Поставки завершились в декабре 2011 года. Тактико-технические характеристики Приведённые характеристики соответствуют модификации HAP. Технические характеристики * Экипаж: 2 (пилот и оператор вооружения) * Длина: 15,8 м * Длина фюзеляжа: 15,0 м (с пушкой) * Диаметр несущего винта: 13,0 м * Диаметр рулевого винта: 2,7 м * Максимальная ширина фюзеляжа: 4,53 м (с пилонами) * Высота: 4,32 м (с хвостовым винтом) * Площадь, ометаемая несущим винтом: 132,7 м² * База шасси: 7,65 м * Колея шасси: 2,38 м * Масса пустого: 3060 кг * Нормальная взлётная масса: 5100 — 6000 кг (в зависимости от миссии) * Максимальная взлётная масса: 6000 кг * Масса топлива во внутренних баках: 1080 кг (+ 555 кг в ПТБ) * Объём топливных баков: 1360 л (+ 2 × 350 л ПТБ) * Силовая установка: 2 × турбовальных MTU/Turbomeca/Rolls-Royce MTR390 * Мощность двигателей: 2 × 1303 л. с. (2 × 958 кВт (взлётная)) Лётные характеристики * Максимально допустимая скорость: 322 км/ч * Максимальная скорость: 278 км/ч * Крейсерская скорость: 230 км/ч * Практическая дальность: 800 км * Перегоночная дальность: 1280 км (с ПТБ) * Продолжительность полёта: 2 ч 50 мин ** с максимальным запасом топлива: 3 ч 25 мин * Практический потолок: 4000 м * Скороподъёмность: 10,7 м/с * Нагрузка на диск: 45,2 кг/м² (при максимальной взлётной массе) Вооружение * Стрелково-пушечное: 1 × 30-мм пушка Giat AM-30781 с боезапасом в 450 выстрелов 30×113 мм * Точки подвески: 4 * Управляемые ракеты: ** ракеты "воздух-земля": 4 × HOT или 4 x PARS 3 LR или 4 × AGM-114 или 4 × Spike-ER на внутренних узлах. ** ракеты "воздух-воздух": по 2 × Mistral или Stinger на внешних узлах. * Неуправляемые ракеты: блоки по 22 на внутренних и по 12 ракет на внешних узлах. * Дополнительное вооружение: 12,7-мм пулемёты с 250 патронами или ПТБ на внутренних узлах. Операторы * — 22 Tiger, по состоянию на 2017 год. ** Сухопутные войска Австралии *** 1-й авиационный полк (Австралия) * — 6 Tiger HAP-E и 4 Tiger HAD-E, по состоянию на 2017 год. ** Сухопутные войска Испании *** 1-й батальон ударных вертолётов * — 42 Tiger, по состоянию на 2017 год. ** Сухопутные войска Германии *** 36-й полк боевых вертолётов * — 39 Tiger HAP и 16 Tiger HAD, по состоянию на 2017 год. ** Сухопутные войска Франции *** 4-й вертолётный полк специального назначения *** 5-й полк боевых вертолётов В массовой культуре Присутствует в фильме "Золотой глаз" (1995) и в авиасимуляторе 1999 года "Gunship!". В игре ArmA 2 существуют неофициальные дополнения, добавляющие в редактор игры австралийский, испанский, французский и немецкий Tiger, а также в модификации для Battlefield 2: "Project Reality". Категория:Боевые машины Категория:Авиация Категория:Авиация Современности Категория:Авиация XXI века Категория:Авиация Европы Категория:Авиация Германии Категория:Авиация Франции Категория:Вертолёты Категория:Боевые вертолёты Категория:Ударные вертолёты